WARRIORS: The Forest Cats- Prologue(Book 1)
by hey-its-honeyleaf
Summary: The beginning of time. Cats are told to leave the barn, will they listen to the starry cats? Also, the allegiances are in my profile.
1. Prologue (Book 1)

**Prologue:**

Behind us, we could still hear the distant sound of the horses and other farm animals. Fog remembered back to the time when she was a kit. Her kin would tell her stories about a place where all good cats who died went to, a wonderful place called Starclan. On a typical day, Fog realized that the story was true; cats with stars in their fur appeared to her in her dream. The starry cats told Fog that the barn cats must bind together and assign cats to be leaders, deputies, medicine cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders in something called a clan. Soon after her dream, Starclan appeared in every barn cat's dreams. They began to train with the Starclan cats to prepare to become three clans. As the cats trained they were named as leaders, medicine cats, deputies, warriors, and apprentices. If the Starclan cats thought certain barn cats were ready, they earned compound warrior names that described them. Fog became Fogpath, a medicine cat. As cats began to become warriors, Starclan let them be mentors to six moon old kits. A little while after training, large groups of cats separated and became Rainclan, Cloudclan, and Sunclan. When the _Clans _had learned everything they needed from Starclan to survive: hunting, fighting, healing, it was time to find a new home away from the barn. They soon wound establish borders and territories. The long journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 (Book 1)

**Chapter 1: (Duskstar)**

"Duskstar!" mewed a voice. Can he ever get a break? "Come in," Duskstar meowed tiredly, "What is it Amberclaw?" "I brought you fresh-kill." the pale ginger she-cat meowed. "Oh, thank you," he replied thoughtfully, "could you get me Cloudfur please?" Amberclaw nodded and padded away. "Yes Duskstar?" Cloudfur mewed. "I would like you to organize patrols, you need to make that a daily task as deputy." Duskstar meowed firmly. "Yes, I know but it's not easy though. It's tough here in this new place." Cloudfur meowed carefully. "That may be true, but we must adapt to clan life. I don't have nine lives like the next leader of Rainclan will; I'm just here to secure the clan." Duskstar stated. "B-but we've only been here for almost a moon. Surely you're not leaving us yet?" Fear edged Cloudfur's mew. "It's not my choice Cloudfur. We must get used this. Now, go and organize the patrols, I'm going hunting." Duskstar meowed. He got up and padded from his den in the rock cleft looking out into the grass-filled clearing. Rainclan's camp was on an island surrounded by a stream. A fallen tree in the water led to the entrance of their camp. The first den was the warriors, they slept in thorn bushes. Then at the other side of the tree trunk, was the apprentice den, which was under a small bush. Then, further into the camp were the nursery and elder's den where Torneye slept. The elder's den and nursery were connected, both under a short tree and bushes. Duskstar's den was in the middle of the clearing in a large crack in a rock. Their medicine cat, Fogpath, slept in the same large rock. However, her den was in more of a hole in the rock and was much larger. Their dens did not connect, so he had to walk around the rock to talk to her. Duskstar stopped looking around the camp and padded past Torneye, who was sleeping in the sun, out of camp and over the tree trunk into the open past the bramble-tunnel at the other end of the tree trunk. He could smell the freshly marked Cloudclan borders, unlike theirs. Duskstar knew the territory well, considering he was usually stuck in camp tending to Rainclan's needs. Somedays he wished he could be a normal warrior. But in reality, he had to serve as clan leader and set up the clan. Then suddenly, a flicker of movement flashed in the corner of his eye. Squirrel! Automatically, he dropped into his hunters crouch and crept up on the squirrel. When Duskstar got close enough, he leaped onto the squirrel, killing it with a quick bite to the neck. He stood up and his mouth watered with the squirrel in his mouth. Duskstar remembered he was hunting to feed his clan, not himself. Then a familiar scent bathed his tongue, Amberclaw. "Hi!" she meowed happily. "Hello." Duskstar replied. "H-how are you?" "Fine, Amberclaw, you're here because?" "I-I thought you'd like someone to um hunt with. Two is better than one right?" Duskstar realized suddenly that Amberclaw liked him. Did he like her back? Yes. "Oh, uh sure!" He purred. "Cool, shall we?" She asked coolly. "Yes, let's go." Duskstar touched his nose to her ear and followed her to find a good hunting place. _So is this is are we mates, _Duskstar thought_. No, I have to ask her. Later tonight, _Duskstar concluded.

Duskstar and Amberclaw had hunted all day and fell asleep under an elderberry bush. They returned to camp later that day with Amberclaw. The warm day that he spent with Amberclaw was actually very nice. When Duskstar sat in his den, a thought struck him. _The gathering! _He got to his paws and leaped up to the Rock. "All cats of Rainclan, gather around to hear my important words." The clan began to file out of their dens. "As you all know, tonight is the very first gathering. To it I shall take Cloudfur, Fogpath, Darkgaze, Amberclaw, Palestripe, Sleekpaw, Dawnpaw, and Torneye." Duskstar meowed. "The rest of you will stay and guard camp." He leaped down from the rock and flicked his tail for the Rainclan to follow.


	3. Chapter 2 (Book 1)

**Chapeter 2: (Moonstar) **

Early dawn light sparkled in Moonstar's den. Cloudclan has been in this new home for about a moon now. Training was going well. Her deputy, Shimmerstreak, was very reliable. She was great with the clan and was always on top of her deputy duties. Apprentice training was going well according to Thistlefur and Shimmerstreak who were mentors to Cowpaw and Grasspaw; supposedly they learned very fast. Moonstar stood and stretched, then peered of her den to see the remnants of the moon. Tonight would be a full moon when the three clans gathered to share news and troubles. However, on this night no fighting is allowed because of the truce. To make things even better, it was to be the very first gathering of Cloudclan, Rainclan, and Sunclan. Thinking of the gathering made her think _who would she choose to attend? That could be decided later._ Moonstar decided. "Ow, Ow!" A screech jolted Moonstar from her thoughts. She leaped to her paws and raced into the sandy clearing where Cowpaw was battering Grasspaw's belly. Grasspaw bunched her leg muscles and threw Cowpaw off with much effort; he was much bigger than she was. "Enough you two!" Moonstar yowled as she was racing towards them. "Sorry, she was teasing me!" Cowpaw meowed defensively. "Okay well, try not to kill one another!" Moonstar joked. "Did you see me fling him off?" meowed Grasspaw proudly. "I did, but shouldn't you be out with your mentors?" Moonstar retorted. "Right, about that…" "Let's get going!" Cowpaw meowed and raced away with Grasspaw at his heels. "Apprentices!" muttered Moonstar. _Now, some alone time until the gathering. _Moonstar thought to herself. Moonstar's belly growled; she padded to the fresh-kill pile, selected a plump mouse and settled down next to Littlefoot who was under the Squirrel tree. Moonstar took the time while eating to study the camp. Cloudclan's camp was inside of thick thorn bushes. The entrance was a narrow gap between two green bushes. To the right of the thick underbrush was the elders den under weaved branches which kept them dry. Then to the left, was Moonstar's den which was under a tree stump that has a tunnel type opening in which she slept underneath of. Parallel to Moonstar's den was their medicine cat, Rockstipe's den which was inside of a hollowed out tree trunk; it was quite large for an opening in a tree. Then, further down towards the back of the camp was where the apprentices slept under a bush that puffed out and prevented any kind of precipitation to get in. A few fox-lengths over to the left was the warrior's den where the warriors slept in scoops in the ground and a weaved type roof that also kept precipitation out. "Moonstar," meowed Littlefoot jolting her from her thoughts. "What…" Moonstar meowed confusedly. "You've been sitting there clawing at your prey." Littlefoot murmured quietly. "Oh! Sorry, I got distracted." Moonstar gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. As soon as she finished her mouse, she stood up. "Littlefoot, I'm going into the forest to practice and make up some new battle moves, would you keep an eye on camp please?" Moonstar meowed. "Sure, be back by sunset so we can be in time for the gathering." Littlefoot meowed curtly. "I will." She promised. Moonstar dipped her head as a goodbye and padded through the bush-tunnel.

A few hours had passed and Moonstar had made up some new battle moves for the eager apprentices. Then she realized that she had to get back to camp before the gathering! Luckily, it wasn't that far away from where she was. Moonstar began to race towards camp. When she got there, the clan was sharing tongues. She leaped up to the Tree Stump. "All cats old enough to hunt join me beneath the Tree Stump!" Moonstar yowled the words of the clan meeting. All cats assembled. "To the first gathering, I will take Shimmerstreak, Rockstripe, Littlefoot, Beetlewing, Thistlefur, Grasspaw, Cowpaw, and Flowerwhisper." When Moonstar finished, she leaped down and waved her tail for Cloudclan to follow.


End file.
